Flu Blues
by HalcyonHaze
Summary: Nick wants some action, but Greg's a little hesitant. He's got a cold he doesn't want Nick to catch. What's a lover to do? NickxGreg Inspired by the episode "Grissom's Divine Comedy" when the boys were sick.


A/N: Hello FanFictionados. This is my first attempt at a sex scene and a malexmale one to boot. So, we'll see how this turns out. I'm taking my first step into a larger world....Man, I love Star Wars.

Warnings: malexmale action, smut, etc.

* * *

"Ugh, Nick. S-stop that," Greg panted as his lover sucked on his neck with his hot mouth and simultaneously tugged on his nipples with dexterous fingers used to handling delicate evidence.

Nick chuckled. "Why?" was his short reply before he resumed tormenting the sensitive skin on Greg's neck just below his ear.

Greg was seriously out of breath as Nick trailed his deft fingers from his nipples, down his taunt stomach to fiddle with the button of his now definitely too-tight jeans. "Seriously, Nick. I think I'm coming down with something. I don't feel all that great and, as much as I love doing this with you, I don't want to get you sick."

"I don't know about coming down with something, but you'll definitely be coming tonight."

"Nick!" Greg exclaimed as the older CSI undid his jeans and pulled both the stiff fabric and his boxers down around his ankles in one swift movement. "Really! I'm going to get you sick. And if we're going to do this, which I suspect we are no matter how hard I'm trying to save you from my germs, shouldn't we move this little party to the bedroom? We're going to have to clean the couch again if we don't."

Nick's answer was a hard, passionate kiss. His tongue quickly pushed passed Greg's lips to claim his mouth. The younger CSI put up a short, token resistance, but soon succumbed to searing kiss since he wanted this as much as his lover. Their tongues battled as Nick reached in between their bodies and grasped Greg's erection in his rough hand. When Nick began to slide his palm up and down in a smooth rhythm, the former DNA tech moaned deeply into the kiss.

Procuring the well-worn bottle of lube from his jeans' left-front pocket (where the Texan had placed it earlier after planning to pounce on Greg when they got home from a grueling day at work), Nick squeezed some lube on to the fingers of his free hand. He made sure the substance warmed up enough before pushing his index finger deep inside his lover's tight body. After a few experimental thrusts, two more fingers soon followed the first. Greg had to break away from the kiss completely to suck in more air on a loud gasp.

"Nicky, ah. You can't… blame me when…oooh…when you catch my cold…agh," Greg managed to get out as he made one last attempt to warn his partner.

Nick smirked and rolled his lover onto his stomach. Unzipping his jeans and freeing his hard and leaking erection, he bent over his lover's shivering body to gently bite on his left ear. "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn," Nick whispered huskily as he plunged his cock into Greg's tight heat.

Greg cried out in pained pleasure as his tried to buck up off the couch. But, it was impossible with his strong lover lying on top of him, waiting for him to adjust. Greg nodded his head once and that was all that was needed. The Texan began to move in earnest, thrusting in and out of his partner's body with increasing frenzy.

Nick nipped at Greg's back and shoulders as he reached around to tightly fist his lover with his right hand. The younger CSI thrust forward and backwards, torn between which of the sensations to give in to. Then, Nick hit that spot within him. That spot that always managed to be his undoing. Greg cried out as he hit it again and again and again. Never relenting in his assault.

"Oh, Nick. Oh, damn. Nicky…aah…Nicky, I-I need you. I need you. Nicky, I lo-…ugh…I love you. Nick!" Greg shouted Nick's name as he came all over his stomach and the couch beneath him.

When Greg's inner muscles started to clench tightly around his cock, it only took a few more thrusts before Nick came as well, shooting his seed deep inside his lover with a drawn-out moan. The older CSI collapsed on top of Greg, both panting heavily and trying to steady their breathing once more.

Nick smiled and nuzzled his face against Greg's slightly curly, sandy-blond hair. "I love you, too," he whispered into the quiet that had settled over the apartment once they had both caught their breath.

"Yeah, yeah," Greg replied, his smart-alecky tone back once more as he recovered. "But, what I'd love more is if you got your heavy ass off of me."

Nick's booming laughter reverberated through Greg's back. He sat back and pulled out of his lover, making Greg shudder at the little aftershocks this motion set off. "Alright, if I'm a heavy ass, you're a smart ass, so get that smart ass in the shower. We need to clean you up and get you to bed if you think you're coming down with something."

Greg sat up and sneezed. "I think I already caught something. What about the couch?"

"Don't worry about it. Go start you're shower and I'll join you once I've cleaned up here."

Greg gave Nick a quick peck on the lips before standing up and heading towards the bedroom. Before disappearing through the doorway, Greg looked back. "I hope it was worth catching my cold."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I have a very healthy immune system. I don't think I'll catch your little cold. But, if I do, it was definitely worth it."

Greg's beaming smile lit up the apartment as he went to start his shower and rest up before another long day at work.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Gesundheit."

"Thanks. Well, I hope I'm not getting sick," Nick responded immediately to Catherine. Then paused. _Damn my immune system_.


End file.
